Final Fantasy Fairytails
by Lima Bean Power and Destiny
Summary: I don't know if this ideas been taken, if so, more the power to you. I mean...HEY HEY!! Destiny here with mah freakofnature sister and Little Blue Riding Cloud! YAY!! If you have any ideas for a chapter, tell me please xD


Final Fantasy Fairytails

Lima Bean Power: WHEEEEELL, here we are!

Destiny: (shoves her over) Let me handle this! Ahem…

Lima Bean Power: Nooooo!

Destiny: Welcome bored viewers to…

Lima Bean Power/Destiny: FINAL FANTASY FAIRYTAILS!!

Destiny: So bring up a seat, ladies and gents – even though you're probably at a seat if your looking at this – and get ready for…

Lima Bean Power/Destiny: LITTLE BLUE RIDING CLOUD!!

**

Cloud: I don't wanna!

Destiny: Come ooon! You have to!

Cloud: Nuuuuu!

Destiny: Yessss!

Lima Bean Power: If you don't I'll…

Scary music plays

Lima Bean Power: Dum dum dum…KISS YOU!

Cloud: Nuuuuu!

Destiny: Watch out, she'll do it…

Cloud: (runs on set dressed in the… Dum Dum dum! WALL MARKET DRESS!! WAAAAAAAAAH!!!)

Destiny: He's so keee-ute!

Lima Bean Power: What do I say?

Destiny: Poo.

Lima Bean Power: No.

Destiny: (Kirby dances) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0)

Lima Bean Power: (imitates her)

Cloud: (stares in disbelief)

Destiny/ Lima Bean Power: Whee!

Cloud: (groans) AHEM!! 

Crowd: (hushes up)

Cloud: I am Little Blue Riding Cloud! I am walking through the woods to give my granny some treats.

Lima Bean Power/Destiny: (hold in laughs)

Cloud: Wait, shouldn't we show me getting the treats? I wanna know what they are!

Destiny: Um…you're mom is a little – unwilling.

Vincent: (offstage) I'M NOT WEARING THAT!!

Destiny: Hehehehe! (runs offstage) Oh Vinny, you look so CUTE!

Vincent: AHH! HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE!! AHHHHHHHHH!

Lima Bean Power: (Kirby dances)

Cloud: AHEM!! Okay, no moms. Anyhoo, here I go, walking through the woods!

Cait Sith: Hello there Little Blue Riding Cloud. What are you doing?

Cloud: I am taking these goodies to my granny. Okay, hold up. When would I EVER say 'goodies' and 'granny?'

Little kid in the audience: Why isn't Little Blue Riding Cloud doing anything? 

All: (cry)

Lima Bean Power: (puckers her lips)

Cloud: OKAY OKAY! Anyhoo, who are you?

Cait Sith: I am the mystical fairy of the woods…BOB!

Destiny: BOB THE HAPPY FAIRY!! (sits down by Cait Sith)

((AN: Insider wit mah friend and mah sister))

Cloud: Hmmm, right? 

Cait Sith: I just wanted to warn you of the wicked big bad wolf that lives in these parts. Y'all be careful now, y'here?

Cloud: Why are you talking like that?

Cait Sith: (grimaces and falls over) I'm having a heart attack…

Cloud: Riiiiight. Anyhoo, thanks for the advice. (begins through the woods again)

Vincent: (half dressed in some scanty Little Blue Riding Cloud's Mom's costume) Kids, don't get into prostitution, it's wrong! Oh, and NEVER EVER EVER DO A PLAY WITH LIMA AND DESTINY!! EVER!!

Destiny: (gives him and evil look)

Vincent: Ahem…

Cloud: Um, mom? What are you doing?

Vincent: I am waiting for a bus.

Bus: (drives by and picks 'Cloud's mom' up)

Vincent: I am no longer waiting for a bus.

Lima Bean Power: (giggles)

Cloud: That was vaguely weird. What was that about?

Destiny: (shrugs) We have to add an educational note.

Cloud: Don't do anything with you?

Destiny: (shrugs again)

Lima Bean Power: ^_______^ I wrote the script!

Cloud: Hmmm

Destiny: You do know you're performing, right?

Cloud: Oh yeah. Anyhoo, off I go. Mosey mosey mosey…

Cid: DON'T SAY THAT YOU ASS! (womps him in the head)

Cloud: Owie. (continues on)

Red XIII: Hello little – girl? You know, that really doesn't make sense? Why didn't you just hire Yuffie or something? (trips on a branch and falls down)

Destiny: (grins) That's why.

Red XIII: Point taken. Anyhoo, hello little girl. What are you doing?

Lima Bean Power: (is about to give away the story, but Destiny covers her mouth with her hand)

Cloud: I am going to (shudders) my grannies to give her some goodies.

Red XIII: Oh, I see. Could I have a look at those goodies?

Cloud: I'm not to let anyone see them.

Red XIII: I just want to see…please reconsider.

Cloud: (pulls a Kung Pow ((I LOVE THAT MOVIE ^______^)) Okaaay.

Red XIII: (steals the goodies and runs off) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Cloud: Oh no! He has stolen the goodies!

Barett: (runs on stage, dressed like an old lady. THANKS TO LIMA FOR THE IDEA!! ((hugs)) ^-^)

Cloud: Hello granny. 

Barett: Shuttap Spike! Where're mah goodays?

Marlene: (sits in the crowd cheering her daddy on) WHOO!

Cloud: The big bad wolf took them.

Barett: (swears) I WANT MY GOODIES, FOO!!

Mr. T: I pity da foo dat takes mah thang.

Barett: (shoots him)

Destiny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Lima Bean Power: MR TAY! (sad Kirby dances) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-)

Mr T: (gets up and walks away)

Barett: That was weird…

Destiny: …OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Cloud: Should we go and get that bad old wolf, granny?

Barett: Damn straight, ya moron!

Cloud: 0.0

Barett/Cloud: (walk off into the woods setting, which is surprisingly 3D'd…)

Yuffie: (runs over) HI! IAMTHEWARRIORESSOFTHEESPERSANDTHEGREATDRAGOONOFSUGAR!!

FF3/Legend of Dragoon: Huh?

Yuffie: What are you DOOOOING?!?!?!!?

Barett: I'ma getting mah goodays!

Yuffie: Oh, I see. I'M COMING!!!!!!

Cloud: Okay, thank you.

Yuffie/Barett/Cloud: (looks around)

Yuffie: (sings) YOU PUT THE LIME IN DE COCONUT??

Cloud: What?

Yuffie: DOCTOR? AIN'T THERE NOTHING I CAN TAKE? I SAID DOOOOOOCTOR, TO RELIEVE THIS BELLYACHE?

Cait Sith: Hey, whazzapenin?

Cloud: We are looking for my grannies goodies.

Barett: DAMN STRAIGHT!

Vincent: (gets kicked out of the bus) AGGGH! THEY CALL THAT SURVICE? I just wanted to – wash – his – neck…yeah…

Barett/Cait Sith/Lima Bean Power: (burst out laughing)

Vincent: THAT'S IT!! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE CLOUD'S STUPID HOOKER MOMMA??

Cloud: My moms a hooker? Oh…

Barett: (blinks)

Cait Sith: (laughs more)

Yuffie: …

Vincent: (is all mad) THAT'S MY LINE!! …

Barett: I WANT MY GOODIES!!

Lima Bean Power: I LOVE JACQUES COUSTEAU!!

Destiny/Lima Bean Power/Yuffie: (sing Lime in De Coconut!)

Cloud: CAN WE GET MOVING??

All: Yeah, sure. 

Vincent: Geez, chill.

Cloud: (twitches) 

Vincent: (changes into his normal clothes by doing that infamous spinning thingy)

Destiny: Awww…

Vincent: What?

Destiny: Huh? Oh…nothing..heh heh…

Vincent: (blinks)

Lima Bean Power: Ma bum bo bum, banana fanna mo lum, me mi mo mum, BUM! Er..MOM!

Cloud: WE HAVE TO FIND THE BIG BAD WOLF!!!

Barett: I WANT MY GODDAMN ************* GOODIES!!! 

The merry band of peopleses: (keep looking)

Red XIII: (hides behind a sponge)

Sponge: SQUIDWARD!! THERES A THINGY LOOKING AT ME!! (looks back at Red) AHHHHHHHH!!!

Patrick: Hya huh huh huh huh…my underwears giving me a wedgie…where's the beach?

Cloud: WHAT THE HECK??

Spongebob Squarepants: (singing the Kangaroo song) I'm a singing little sponge, and I flop on the beach. That's why flop flop is my thing! I like to flop and I like to sing! Flop flop flop flop, RINGADINGDING! 

Dum dum dum…

Cloud: A-HAH! (discovers Red)

Red XIII: I already ate all your goodies…

Barett: YA FOO!

Cait Sith: This isn't the tale of Little Blue Riding Cloud without you being dressed like granny! (somehow dresses Red XIII like Barett)

Red XIII: I'm a foo…

Destiny: Um…ooookaaaaay then…let's wrap this up, you're scaring the kids.

Cloud/Cait Sith/Vincent/Red XIII/Barett/Spongebob/Squidward/Patrick/Yuffie/Mr T/The bus: (all gather on the stage and bow)

Music: (plays I'm a Believer for no reason)

All: (dance) YAY! 

Destiny: (loves Shrek! ^_______________________________^)

Lima Bean Power: That's all fokes. (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0)!!!

The guys from System of a Down: What the heck?

Music: (plays Chop Suey)

The Guys from Linkin Park: Why are we here?

Destiny: (huggles Chesters and Mikey) ^___________________^

Vincent: Oh god…

Music: (plays In The End)

The Guys from Creed: Um…I think we've appeared too…

Destiny: EEEEEEE!! (is in heaven, and huggles Mark Tremonti) 

Mark Tremonti: 0.o?

Cloud: Is this going anywhere?

Cait Sith: Nope! ^^

The guys from the Barenaked Ladies: ???

Lima Bean Power: YAY!! (is in her happy place)

The stage: (begins to fade away)

Destiny's note: WHEEEEEEE!!! THIS IS ONE OF THE FEW CONJOINTED EFFORTS BETWEEN ME AND MY WIENER SISTER! YAAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!! (huggles Marky and Chester and Mikey, and Vinny and…) Look out for more chapters, and suggestions are welcome. The next chappy will be – dum dum dum – THE THREE LITTLE PIGS! Guess who its featuring? You really don't know? Fine, think Turkey…

Still no? FINE, FOR GODS SAKES IT'S THE TURKS?? I mean, I love you. We all love you…((save me, the fart is coming!!))

Lima Beans Note: I am sam, sam I am. would you like to read Green Eggs and Ham? Actually, I'm not sam, I'm LIMER!!

That boring part: FF7 belongs to – those guys. Um…if I persay DIDN'T say that, do you think Squaresoft would have a case? "She didn't say it belonged to us!" Heh heh..sorry, sorry guys. (worships Squaresoft) You are god, you are god…

Those guys from SOAD, I don't know there names, they belong to themselves, Chazzy and Mike belong to themselves (but I'll buy!) and Mark Tremonti belongs to himself…I think…

Errr, me and Limer belong to us. Spongebob Squarepants and the other funny dudes from dat belong to – uh…those – guys…I don't know who…. Dum dum dum belongs to mah friend Kim, or maybe someone else, how should I know? I was born in a peach. Oh yeah, the peach belongs to itself…

OH!! AND THE KIRBY DANCE WAS SHOWN TO ME BY SOME BUDDIES, BUT UNLESS I'M BEING THREATENED BY LAYWERS, IT BELONGS TO LIMA!!

There, I'm done.

OH! LIMA'S FART SHE LET LOOSE BELONGS TO – AHHH!! ITS COMING FOR ME!! RUUUUUUUN!! IT'S A CONSPIRACY!!

Lima Bean: I'M A TIME BOMB

!

 {~0.0}~ ~{0.0}~ {~0.0}~


End file.
